The disclosures herein relate generally to information handling systems (IHSs), and more specifically, to management of processes and respective dependent information sources in an IHS.
Information handling systems (IHSs) typically employ operating systems that execute applications or other processes that may require the resources of one or more information sources. IHS operating systems may execute process development and run time tools that analyze or otherwise evaluate the business risks that a particular process and respective dependent information source exhibit in the case of process or information source failure. Business risk development may include process development as well as the evaluation of business process risks with respect to failures of respective information sources on which the processes depend.